


Giant Woman

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request on my tumblr for Pearlmethyst with a passionate kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Woman

“All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman. A giant woman!”

Steven’s singing carried through the landscape around them as they went on their quest for the Heaven Beetle. Pearl found his song to be a little ridiculous, but she was glad he was at least having fun.

Amethyst felt a bit sore inside; “you might even like who you are together”. His words stung her, forcing her to think about her strained relationship with Pearl.

Things had been going great before Steven came along. They had Rose to be in charge, Amethyst didn’t have to worry about protecting anyone younger than her, and the only person to compete for Pearl’s attention was Rose herself.

Now that Steven was old enough to begin harnessing the power of his gem, the entire dynamic of their team had changed. Amethyst wasn’t the one being taught; her time in “school” was long over.

Pearl jumped on the chance to teach Steven any type of lesson whenever she could. He was so innocent, but so wise for his age. She loved watching him take in the world and respond to it, so human. So much like his mother.

Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could still hear Rose’s voice in things Steven said.

“But if it were me, I’d really wanna be, a giant woman. A giant woman!”

‘Oh, Steven. You have no idea what you’re saying.’ Pearl kept her thoughts to herself, and continued on their journey in silence.

When they reached the temple of the Heaven Beetle, they were shocked to find it missing.

An even bigger surprise came in the form of a giant bird, pecking large holes in the ceiling of the temple and threatening their lives with a screech.

They attempted fusion, they really did.

But Amethyst was too eager to jump right into it, and Pearl was apprehensive of combining their forms for the first time in centuries. What if it didn’t feel the same? What if Amethyst didn’t meld with her like before?

By the time they got up to try again Steven was gone, swallowed by the giant bird and taken off into the air.

They exchanged a serious glance, each nodding once as their thoughts synced.

Their movements were more coordinated, they were better synced, but something wasn’t right.

“You’re too tense! Relax a little would ya!” Amethyst huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Pearl.

Pearl scoffed and advanced on her. “This wouldn’t be a problem if you weren’t so….so..!”

“So what?! I’m not doing anything wrong this time Pearl, so what is there to complain about? What is wrong with you!” She stomped her feet, face flushing with anger.

Pearl stood in front of her, taking her hands again gentle to begin their dance.

“You’re right…it is me. I’m just…worried.” Pearl sighed heavily and simply stood, making no move to dance.

“Worried? What’s there to worry about? It’s us! It’s Opal! We’re probably the most stable fusion out there, besides Garnet. We go perfectly together.” Amethyst gave an award winning smile and tugged Pearl down to press a kiss to her gem.

Pearl smiled timidly, brushing the hair from Amethyst’s cheek with her fingers. “I was worried your feelings for me had changed. We haven’t had much time to be alone lately, you know.”

“Nothing’s changed, Pearl. I promise. Let me show you?”

Pearl nodded, then squeaked as Amethyst pulled her close by the back of the head and kissed her lips with fervor, keeping them locked together for a good moment, their bodies brushing from tip to toe, their breath mingling as they parted and looked into each other’s eyes. They barely noticed the warm glow of their gems they were giggling so much, before they became one, no dance necessary.


End file.
